Only For You
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is the second of the two four-way requests for Christina.  I hope you like this one as well! :D


Prussia whined, "I'm so bored and horny! Why won't you guys let me take you?"

France sighed, "You're such an idiot mon ami, you've taken me and Spain so many times because you're so damn horny all the time that you fucking us has gotten boring. You always do the same damn things. You pump us, or you give us hickies, then you fuck us raw. You don't have any new tricks."

"France is right, hombre." Spain said shrugging indifferently, "Not too mention there's no passion in it, we're friends normally but on the days that you're horny, which is a lot now, we're only fuck buddies. I hate being your punta now."

Prussia bit the inside of his bottom lip, _have I really been neglecting them as friends? _"Uh…hey I'm gonna grab some drinks, I'll be back in about half an hour." Prussia said lightly and walked outside, the door close with a soft snap.

Spain winced lightly, "Did I step over the line?"

France blew a light smoke ring, "Yeah…but I think it's good for him to hear our opinions. But I do feel bad now."

Spain sighed and slumped in his seat, "I realyl hate makin' my amigos feel bad, but…"

France tousled Spain's hair, "Don't beat yourself up mon ami, he'll be fine, he just needs some time to think for himself."

Spain nodded, "Yeah maybe you're right…So while he's gone, there's enough time…so bitch or dominant?"

"Bitch." France said as he began undressing himself.

Spain chuckled and pulled off his own clothes, "Good, cause I've been wanting to be the dominant one for a while."

France smiled and leaned in and kissed Spain.

Prussia fell against the side of the shop wall, there was a building only a couple of feet away so it was an alley, and it was dark. Prussia slumped down and pulled his legs and held them to his chest. "I'm such an asshole…I had no idea that vhat I vas doing bothered them…I hate this. Is it really vrong to have mindless sex? I just don't vant to have a bad relationship…I don't want something to go vrong…But I can't tell them that…if they knew I was just scared of being alone vithout someone to…to love then…they vould laugh at me. They can carry on being friends and screwing each other, but I want someone vho vill love me as vell as be my friend and ve can fuck together. But vhere the hell vould I get someone like that? Man, I'm talking deep! I need a good fuck."

Then at the other end of the alley a guy was being bullied, "L-Leave me alone!" The man growled lightly.

"Fuck no, you fucking pussy, give us some gawd damn cash!" One of the oppressors snapped.

Prussia's face turned into a scowl, and he walked over to them, "You two bastards had better leave the fuck this man alone! Or I vill tear out your fucking throats got me! I've had a fucking bitch of a day, and I don't vant no gawd damn fuckholes to be ganging up on him got it!"

The other two exchanged glances and left, with grumbles.

"Hey, thanks man, you're really saved me there." You said.

Prussia turned to you, and his breath was caught, you were tall and muscular and you had the most unique eyes, as if you could stare into them forever and the world would turn into heaven. "H-Hi." Prussia said, pink tinting his cheeks, "uh…it was no problem. I'm Prussia by the way." Prussia's stomach fluttered and he felt weak in the knees; he was scared you would be able to hear the rapid pounding of his heart.

"_, pleasure to meet you and thanks again, you sounded pretty fearsome there, that was pretty cool. Coming from someone so small, you must either be unbelievably strong or have massive balls to do something like that to two guys ten times your size." You said.

Prussia shrugged lightly, "R-really, it's nothing, I'm German, no one fucks around vith a German vithout getting hurt."

You laughed lightly, "Hey is there anything I can do for you in return?"

Prussia scoffed good naturedly, "Not unless you're gay."

You gave him a puzzled expression, "Excuse me?"

Prussia tinted red, "Nothing…I vas just being outspoken."

"Are you gay? If you are, maybe I can help."

Prussia bit his lip, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, vhat's it too you?"

You blushed lightly now, "I'm a gay prostitute."

"Oh…so is that why-,"

"No, they saw me get off work and they realized I must have money, they aren't clients of mine."

"Dude, are you broke or vhatever?" Prussia asked.

"Well…if living pay check to pay check is what you call 'broke' then yes."

"Vhere do you live?"

"At the 'house'."

"Oh, so you don't have a place?"

You shook your head, "Vell…vould you like to come over to my place?"

"Man, that's really nice, but I can crash at the 'house'."

"You could, but you said you vanted to do something for me, and I'm really horny, so do you think you can help me out here?"

"Oh! Oh! Okay, that's what you mean, sure." You laughed and you and Prussia walked back to his place.

Prussia opened the door, and found Spain spooning France, both asleep, Prussia chuckled, "Damn bastards did it vithout me."

"You guys three-way?" You asked casually.

"Jah, these two hoodlums are my best friends, the brunette is Spain and the blonde one that looks like a chick somevhat is France."

"Are any of them your dominant?" You asked.

"Psh, them? Nah, they are both my bitches. I've actually never been taken before."

"What, really? But you look so small!" You exclaimed in a light volume voice.

"Jah, I get that a lot, it's my personality that makes me dominant."

"Heheh, well, I guess this'll be your first huh?"

Prussia blushed deeply in realization, "Y-You're a dominant?"

"Yeah, that's the division I work in." You said.

"Vow…I had no idea, earlier you sounded like a 'bitch'."

"Oh, ha well, I'm a dominant for sure."

Prussia rolled his eyes and laughed through his nose lightly, "I'd like to see that…vant something to eat before ve fuck?"

"Um, sure, thanks Prussia." You said.

Spain grunted and stirred, "Prussia? You back hombre?"

"Jah, and I brought home a friend."

Spain looked over the couch, "Oh, a fuck buddy? Take it easy on him if he's new Prussia."

"Actually, I'll be taking _him_." You said as you snaked your arms around Prussia's skinny waist."

"What! You're going to dominate Prussia! That's unheard of!" Spain gasped.

France awoke, "Someone's going to take Prussia?"

"Si! This man thinks he can dominate Prussia!" Spain said pointing at you.

France laughed, "But that's impossible! No one takes Prussia."

"Hey! I can be taken! I'm awesome enough to do that!" Prussia insisted, blush covering his cheeks.

"Well I'm ready for another round, so why don't we four-way?" Spain suggested.

Prussia frowned, "I thought I was too boring for you guys?"

"Yeah, but I want to see what making out with you is like when you're someone else's punta."

Prussia looked down nervously, "Shut up, this isn't easy for me you know, so back off."

France clapped his hand on your shoulder, "Be easy, he's a virgin in the rear."

You nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Prussia pouted, "I'll be fine, don't listen to them."

"Well, why don't we start now since you're horny and your friends are already undressed? We can eat afterwards."

Prussia nodded, "Sure, vhatever."

You undressed yourself and then stripped Prussia seductively afterwards, "Mmm…sexy." You said licking your lips at the feast before you.

You took Prussia into your arms, with his back to your chest and you began pumping him.

"Ah, ahah unghna!" Prussia whined with protest at this unusal feeling of being handled like this, you pumped him until he was clean, then you slicked yourself up.

"That kind of ruined the purpose don't you think? We have KY jelly." France said.

You smiled, "Nah, I prefer the natural way, and anyways, it won't take him long to get hard again, I promise you that much."

The others shrugged and France took his place as the dominant one this time. You grabbed Prussia's hair tightly and smiled at Spain, as Prussia moaned at the pain, "Do you mind if I steal a kiss first?"

"Uh…sure amigo."

You took Prussia's lips with firm dominance and forced your tongue down his throat, and then you nibbled his ear and licked the flapping eardrum and then whispered, "You have no idea what you're in for, I get very rough."

"I-I'll be fine." Prussia insisted through clenched teeth, as he was already building up again.

Spain then took Prussia's face into his hands and began making out with him, as France took Spain from the rear end.

You then rubber-banded Prussia's wrists together and smirked, "move to much and it will snap…and unless you're a masochist, you wouldn't want to do that."

Prussia didn't say anything, but he was a masochist and a sadist, so he would humor his dominant for a while.

You eased yourself into Prussia, and the alien feeling made Prussia tighten up and feel violated and exposed, and…with an inner smile, Prussia loved this feeling of humiliation.

"F-Fuck me." Prussia whispered.

"What was that?" You asked and grabbed Prussia's length again and tightened your grasp.

Prussia gasped and blurted, "FUCK ME!" He was now blushing brightly, at his loud outburst, that you had made erupt from him.

"Good boy, speak up or you'll be punished."

"Punished?" Prussia asked bewildered.

You pulled out of him and gave him a hard smack across the ass, leaving a handprint. Prussia bit his cheek from crying out, blushing all the more with a crimson hue.

You smirked next to his ear, "I think you have an idea now."

Prussia nodded meekly and returned to the smirking kiss of Spain, who was finally able to dominate Prussia's mouth.

France grinned enjoying Prussia's humiliating display, toying with Spain's hair, as he pounded into Spain, France hit Spain's weak spot and Spain shouted, "FRANCE!"

"SPAIN!" France exclaimed as he came afterward.

France held Spain tightly and the two went to go wash up. "Now that it's just the two of us." You said with a glint in your voice, you forced Prussia over the arm of the couch, so that he was unable to move. Then you pounded into Prussia like a mad man, shoving your fist into his mouth to bite on, as you knew it would hurt him all the more. The heat that radiated off his body warmed you, the smell of Prussia was intoxicating in your nose, you could have him all to yourself now, you clenched his white-silver hair tighter, "Cry out for me." You growled.

"_! _ FUCK ME HARDER!" Prussia begged, tears flying from his face. His saliva dripped from his lips and you licked it up, the sudden action made his hands flinch, having the band snap on his ass, "AHHAH!" He yelped sharply.

You slammed into him harder, pulling his hair back tighter, making his back arch.

"_! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! HARDER! PLEASE TAKE ME HARDER!"

You nodded and fucked him harder and spread his legs and then you made a forceful thrust shoving all you had up inside him, Prussia screamed again as you hit his sweet spot.

Prussia panted and you came into him after a couple more pumps and then you pulled out. "That was great, you were awesome." Prussia panted.

You chuckled as you sat down and held him warmly against you, "You were amazing yourself. You did a great job for your first time." You said gently as you kissed his neck and stroked Prussia's lower belly. You laughed as Prussia went erect again. Prussia turned beet red, _Oh gawd this is so embrassing!_

You eyed him with amusement, "Maybe it's just me, but I think you're turned on by me."

Prussia turned his face away from you, "T-That's ridiculous! I barely know you!"

"Yeah, but tell that to your friend."

Prussia dropped his shoulders in embarrassment, "_?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you um…help me?" Prussia said lightly.

You laughed, "It might just get hard again, but sure, but first things first." You flipped Prussia over your lap, and smacked him hard across the ass, and kissed him and then placed him back in between your legs and shoved your finger in his mouth and nibbled on the top of his ear before demanding quietly, "Suck it, bite it, or I will smack your ass again."

Prussia nodded and bit down tentatively on the tip of your finger at first then took your full finger in and sucked and bit it while You pumped him hard and fast so that you could easily relieve himself again.

After that night, Prussia gave you his number in case he got horny again, and he did. For several weeks you were called to his home to fuck him, but you didn't mind, and you didn't charge him for it, even though he insisted that you did.

You thought about it while at work, and how cute he was as your bitch.

But then one day Prussia came intoAfter that night, Prussia gave you his number in case he got horny again, and he did. For several weeks you were called to his home to fuck him, but you didn't mind, and you didn't charge him for it, even though he insisted that you did.

You thought about it while at work, and how cute he was as your bitch.

But then one day Prussia came into our work, and you looked at him puzzled, "This is unusual for you, you usually make house calls."

Prussia turned his face down and said, "This is different, I don't want you sleeping with any other guy anymore."

"What?" You asked.

"I don't want you sleeping with other guys!" Prussia snapped.

"_, is this your lover?" You boss growled.

"N-No, he's just a friend, and client." You said.

Prussia turned his face away, tears in his eyes; you couldn't believe he was upset over what you just said.

"_, if you're friend doesn't leave right now, you'll be fired!"

"Prussia, just go!" You snapped, angrily as you boss yelled at you.

Prussia gave a fierce angry glare, "You're such a jerk! I hate you _!" He then took off.

For some reason those words cut you deep, _could it be because you like him and that he likes you!_

Prussia was now nowhere to be seen. You stood angrily, "I quit. You can't treat my friends like that! I'll be back for my paycheck!"

You then took off and you hurried to his place and you saw him on the couch, alone, crying…

You quietly closed the door and pushed him onto his back, "_! GET OFF!" He screamed.

You glared at him and kissed him with forceful lips, "Don't order me to do anything…I quit, I quit for you. I get it now, I'm in love with you, just like you're in love with me. You're jealous, isn't that right?"

Prussia turned pink and didn't say anything.

"Prussia, answer me." You said sternly.

Prussia didn't say a word. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him over your lap and swatted his ass, "I will keep spanking you until you answer whether I'm right!"

He was silent and you swatted him again, your pants being clenched tightly to by his fists, his teeth gritting as his cheeks reddened from the pain.

"Damn it Prussia! Say something!"

"I don't care if you keep swatting me! Because all it means is you'll stay if you don't get an answer from me."

You lifted his chin to look at you, his face was like that of a small defiant child being punished.

"Prussia…" You pulled him into your arms and hugged him and then kissed him tenderly, "Do you love me?"

Prussia nodded into the crook of your neck, hot wetness dampened your neck and you kissed his forehead.

"At first all I wanted was mindless sex because I was scared of having a relationship that wouldn't work out, but then I saw you and I fell instantly in love…can you blame me for being jealous?"

"Prussia…I love you, you should've just said something."

"I didn't know how."

"Prussia, we make an amazing team, will you be my bitch?"

"Only for you." Prussia said lightly.

You grinned and grabbed his ass hard, and kissed Prussia with a lover's passion, and then you took him into your loving embrace and made love to him.


End file.
